Betrayal
by tinylexie
Summary: Darken Rahl's thoughts towards the Keeper.


**Author's Note: I really wished that we had gotten to see more of Darken Rahl's and the Keeper's twisted relationship in the TV series. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this poem.**

I was a frightened little boy, Master,

Lost and vulnerable.

Prophecy said that I was to be an evil tyrant.

Prophecy also said that one day the Seeker would kill me.

I was afraid; I didn't want to die,

But I knew I needed help.

I knew that I couldn't stand against the Seeker by myself.

That's where you came in, Master.

Only you, Master, could grant me the power that I needed

To defeat the Seeker,

Or so I thought.

I gave you my soul, Master.

I killed myself for you.

My life was a fragile thing,

The shadow of the Seeker threatened it.

I needed strength

I needed to speak with you, Master, to gain that strength.

You agreed to grant me the power that I desired

If I killed for you.

I delivered you so many souls, Master.

So many souls that I have long lost count of them.

I didn't care how many I killed.

All that mattered to me was satisfying you, Master,

So that I could have the power to stand against the Seeker.

I'm gladly became your Bringer of Death, Master.

I was delighted whenever you haunted my dreams, Master.

I trembled in joy whenever I heard your voice speak to me.

You were everything to me, Master.

My father failed me;

He loved the Seeker more than me,

And the Seeker wasn't even born yet.

I was alone in the world,

With no one to turn to for comfort and for support.

I dreamed of the Seeker

Running the Sword of Truth through me.

I was afraid; I didn't want to die,

So I became your slave, Master.

I became a baneling for you.

I allowed myself to lose my humanity for you.

I became Prophecy's Evil Tyrant,

And it was all for you, Master,

For you and for your promise

To grant me power over the world.

You promised me greatness that would suppress

Even the greatness of the Seeker.

You were like a father to me, Master.

My father was no longer a father to me.

The only son he cared about was the Seeker.

He made sure that the Seeker would be born,

So that the Seeker would one day kill me.

My own father set my death in motion.

My own father.

I guess I shouldn't be so surprised

That you betrayed me, Master.

One father had already betrayed me,

So why shouldn't you betray me as well?

Like my father, you also favored the Seeker over me.

Two fathers placed the Seeker above me,

And both fathers wanted the Seeker to kill me.

Am I really that meaningless to you, Master?

I want power over the world,

Even if you aren't willing to grant it to me.

Your own words sealed your fate, Master.

You told me that I had succeeded

By dying at the Seeker's hands.

With those words, Master,

You told me that I meant nothing to you,

And I didn't appreciate that at all.

I guess you supposed that you had destroyed soul to the point

That my life no longer meant anything to me.

You supposed wrong.

Did you forget that I killed myself

In order to later save my life from the Seeker?

My life is important to me, Master,

As is power over the world.

You truly are a fool and an idiot, Master.

I was tired of living in the Seeker's shadow.

For too long I allowed him to run my life.

For too long I also allowed you to run my life, Master,

Because you gave me the false belief

That it would pay off in the end.

I'm not like your other servants, Master.

I'm not a mindless slave that you can be controlled.

I have goals and desires

That don't include spending an eternity in the underworld.

Your other servants only desire to be with you,But I am not meant to be a servant like they are.

I am meant to rule the world,

And servants definitely can't rule the world.

I wanted to live again, Master,

And I made sure that happened.

You must have forgotten that I actually had a brain.

I can't totally blame you, of course, other servants can't think without your help.

You probably never though, Master,

That a mere human could deceive you,

But I'm not exactly human.

I haven't been human since the day I became a baneling.

I'll get the power I desire without you, Master,

Because I now know that I can't count on you for anything.

I now serve myself because I can only count on myself.

I can't trust anyone else; I can only trust myself.

I know I won't betray myself

Because I know I want to be better than the Seeker.

You, Master, didn't want me to be better than the Seeker.

Both my fathers didn't want me to be better than the Seeker,

But one day I will be.

I took matters into my own hands, Master,

And when I finally did that,

I finally got what I wanted.

I got my life restored,

And now I have another opportunity

To win power over the world.

You didn't give me what I wanted, Master.

If you had been loyal to me, Master,

I would have been loyal to you in return,

But you broke your promise.

I kept my end of our bargain,

But you did not.

I don't know why you are so angry that I betrayed you, Master.

You did, after all, betray me first.

You apparently don't know me very well,

Just like everyone else in existence

Doesn't know me very well.

If you had known even a little about me, Master,

You would have know that my betrayal was coming

Because I am a vengeful monster by nature;

And in the end, I always get what I want.

I wouldn't be a very good tyrant

If I didn't fight for what I wanted.

It's true, Master, you granted me power in the underworld,

But I prefer to be living over being dead.

Power is much more enjoyable when you're alive

Because you don't get what you want when you're dead.

Power is much more enjoyable when you actually receive it,

And I would have never received it from you, Master;

So I had to return to the world of the living.

You only have yourself to blame, Master.

It's true, Master, I gave you my soul,

But I kept my mind and my freewill;

And now I am free of you.


End file.
